


Dirty

by vernie_klein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Gift!Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible established relationship, Sometime Season Six, Soulless!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Dean against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to someone in the Wincest Facebook group I am a member of. He wanted Soulless!Sam and dirty talk. I hope that I delivered.

**I wanna make you _Dirty_**

Bang. 

“Oh, _Dean_.... I know you’re in there.” Sam hit the door a second time.

Bang. 

He pressed his smooth cheek against the rough particle board door. “Come on… You _know_ you want it…”

Sam stepped back a smirk on his face as the snick of the bathroom door opening reverberated in the eerily quiet room. He huffed and raised his eyebrow at the perfect specimen of humanity in front of him. Dean was a _God_ amongst men. His tight, toned chest, freckled skin that shone in the sun, Sam was in _love_. Well, that is… He _would_ be… 

“ _Dean_...” Sam moaned as he bit his bottom lip, the hand at his side itching to touch. “Come ‘mere.”

Sam watched as Dean shuffled from the room, dragging his feet on the rough shag carpet. Somewhere, maybe three steps from Sam, Dean’s bravado kicked in. Sam immediately noticed the change in posture. Dean got cocky… His back straight, an evil glint in his eye. _Oh yeah_... He wanted it just as much as Sam wanted to give it to him. Dean stepped closer, and Sam raked his eyes over miles of flesh. Eyes roamed from narrow toes and lean calves, over slim bowlegs, the muscles of his thighs twitching under the intense scrutiny. Sam licked his lips at the sight of his big brother’s thickening cock and tightly clipped bush. He moaned at the sight of Dean’s hard pebbled, dusky nipples and hairless chest. 

“Like what you see, Sammy?” Dean cocked his head and threw out his arms. Sam caught Dean’s eyes and advanced at Dean’s finger flick. 

Bodies collided as Sam slammed his big brother against the nearest wall. He dipped his head, the smell of vanilla body wash and gunpowder filling his senses. Dean barred his neck and Sam took full advantage, his teeth sinking into unforgiving flesh. Sam pushed his hips against Dean’s rolling into his brother’s thrusts as he moaned and whimpered underneath him.

“You want that, baby?” Sam moaned. “Gonna be a dirty cockslut for me?”

“Oh yeah, Sammy…” Dean whimpered. “I- Ugggh.”

Sam hooked his hands under Dean’s thighs and pulled him up. Dean automatically wrapped his arms and legs around Sam and cried out as Sam spread his ass to get at his tight, furrowed pucker.

“You’re all wet and sloppy for me, aren’t you?” Dean nodded as Sam licked and sucked deep black bruises behind his brother’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you _so good_.”

“Com’mon, Sammy… _Do it_ already.” Dean panted.

Sam hitched Dean up and thrust, his cock breaching Dean’s tight hole in one push. Sam gasped as he dropped his brother down on his cock. “Dean… _Fuck_... You feel _so good_. Gonna pound the shit out of you.”

Sam pushed his brother harder against the wall, uncaring of the scrapes and bruises Dean would have in the morning. Thrusting balls deep in his brother was the closest Sam had been to Heaven. It didn’t quite _erase_ Hell, but it came close. 

“Like this, you dirty slut?” Sam panted between punishing thrusts. “Feel it for _days_ , De…”

Dean tightened his legs and Sam moaned as his brother began pushing his ass into him harder. “Sammy… wanna…”

“Do you now?” Sam licked the shell of Dean’s ear as he pulled his arms off Dean and braced himself against the wall. “Fuck me like you mean it, De…”

Sam felt the telling pull in his lower abdomen of his emanate orgasm. He really wanted Dean to come first. Sam bent his knees and hitched his hips. It apparently worked as Dean cried out while Sam smacked the tiny bundle of nerves deep in his ass. Sam pushed harder, willing the orgasm from his brother’s body.

“Come for me, De… I know you wanna.” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear as he stutter thrusted against Dean’s prostate, never pulling out far enough. 

“Sammy!” Dean screamed as his body seized and hot ropes of thick, creamy come shot from his untouched cock. 

Sam panted as Dean’s asshole rhythmically clenched around him, the tight heat pulling his own orgasm from him. Sam felt like someone punched him in the gut, his cock spasming as he filled Dean up.

“Man… That…” Dean let out a shaky breath as he pushed against his brother. “Let me down, yeah? I’m not a china doll.”

Sam chuckled and pulled out, his now limp dick weeping on Dean’s thigh. He raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Dude… I’m not holding your ass up. Get down yourself.”

Sam stepped back slightly as Dean unhooked his feet and dropped down onto the floor. “Fuck… That’s gonna hurt. You know… I think I like the sex better this way.”

Sam crossed his arms and glared down at Dean.

“No, really. You’re not all _Princessy and Prissy_ … All _feelings_ and shit. It’s nice.” Dean smirked. “The no soul look is good on you.”

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna get some food. You hungry?”

Dean clutched his hand against his heart and gasped. “Sammy…. a woman after my own heart.”

“Fuck you, Jerk.” Sam pulled on a pair of jeans, hissing as the drying come pulled on his skin.

“Next time, you’re mine…. _Bitch_.”


End file.
